


Come Back for Me (Chinses Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最后一点独处的时间，Snape和Lupin根本等不及走进卧室</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back for Me (Chinses Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Back for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167860) by Snegurochka. 



 

**承诺**

 

 

Title: Come Back for Me

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Snape/Lupin

Genre: PWP, some Angst

Words: ~1,600

Rating: NC-17

 

**Disclaimer:**

Not my characters, and less than zero money is being made here; in fact, money is being spent. JK Rowling owns all, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:**

Maybe tiny HBP spoilers, but not really

 

**Summary:**

Finally granted time alone together, Snape and Lupin can't quite make it to the bedroom.

 

**Notes:**

Written to accompany the beautiful piece of art, [Love at Grimmauld Place](http://www.livejournal.com/community/smut_wednesday/1306.html#cutid1) ( **which is TOTALLY NWS!** ), by [**nassima**](http://nassima.livejournal.com/), except it can't really "accompany" it because the art is a different pairing than the fic. I know: what could be worse than doing this to a poor artist? If you are the artist, or know her, please don't kill me. I meant well, I swear. Credit to [**_lore**](http://users.livejournal.com/_lore/) for being a shameless enabler and telling me it was _perfectly all right_ to change the pairing to Snupin, and to [**dora_the_nymph**](http://dora-the-nymph.livejournal.com/) and [**islandsmoke**](http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing.

 

 

图片地址（ **这张图是犬狼的，而文章是** **Snupin** **！！** ）：

<http://nassima.livejournal.com/49302.html>

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/40626.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

HBP剧透，其实也不尽然

 

摘要：

最后一点独处的时间，Snape和Lupin根本等不及走进卧室

 

Notes：

为了配合这美丽的同人图，Love at Grimmauld Place( **NC17** ), by **nassima** 而创作，不过并非真正意义的“配合”因为图文是两个完全不同的CP。我知道：对于一个可怜的画者来说还有什么能比这更糟？如果你是画者或者你认识她，请别杀了我就好。我没有恶意，对天发誓。给 **lore** ，因为那无耻的想法，提示我换成Snupin的CP也完全OK，还要送给 **dora_the_nymph** 和 **islandsmoke** ，我的beta。

 

 

某鱼注：

麽什么好特别指明的，汗

 

 

**=== Come Back for Me** **承诺===**

 

 

他们不该在Sirius的房子中干这种事。

 

_只要——上楼，现在——别出声……我需要你……上帝啊，Severus_ _……_

 

但Sirius已经永远离开了，他们也不必去回答他的质问。

 

_别，不要上楼……就在这儿，现在……_

 

六月初夏，Sirius牺牲了，Snape则明天就要动身离开。他说自己一定不能活着回来；他说自己需要在黑魔王（Dark Lord）那边做更多的事情，用整个夏天打理那古老家族的各种琐事，接受一切关于他是否 _忠诚_ 的拷问，彻底抹杀那些 _婊子_ 好比Bellatrix Lestrange的质疑。Remus同样也在准备打包出发，回到浓密的森林中，和狼人们混成一团。

 

_我等不了了……脱下它……就在这儿，让我……操是的……就是现在，我现在就想要你……太多了太多了，上帝啊，这一辈子……你已经太——_

 

事情开始于火车站，Moody坚持那该死的 _先遣队_ 吓坏了Harry的亲戚，肯定会让孩子整个夏天都不好过。与此同时，Snape完全不应该出现在那里。没别人看到他，甚至Moody还有那只魔眼也没有，因为老傲罗正忙着对Harry的叔叔品头论足。不过Snape确实在那儿，一抹淡淡的人影，给那些不去注意他的人看，黑色兜帽将男人的脸整个覆盖，就好像几世纪以前的修道士——只让那个真正 _寻觅_ 他的人看到。

 

_你的身子，哦上帝啊……别管那画像，它已经什么都不是了……我想要能碰到你……_

 

Remus明白为什么Snape会在那儿，穿着那样的斗篷，他的手指有意无意瞄过唇线，仿佛是在思索什么东西，或者根本没有去考虑别的事情一般。长久以来他们都万分谨慎，隐秘的激情，难以名状的欲望，撕破衣衫，指甲在伤痕累累的躯体上留下刻痕，窝在不为人知的角落中屏住呼吸，只要他们能有机会碰面，谁都找不到他们。倘若Sirius知道了，肯定会亲手掐死他们俩；Remus对此毫无疑问。所以他们必须保持低调，还有严守秘密。

 

_空气中的火花让两人直接瘫倒在台阶上，绝望地拉扯绞扭对方身上的织物，疯了一般，除非彻底满足，否则那饥渴的巨浪绝对不会平息。地板上楼梯栏杆上尽是散乱的衣裤，皮带搭扣和老旧的硬木碰撞，叮当作响，魔杖自口袋中无声滑落，说明它知道目前很安全，他们在彼此的怀中，很安全。_

 

 

Remus和Harry以及另外的孩子们道别，转过身来，又与凤凰社其他成员寒暄，位置刚好面对出口。Tonks朝他嘟囔了几句什么在直接回格里莫广场（Grimmauld Place）以前先跟大家去伦敦喝一杯，剩下的事情之后再说，Remus点头，同时脑袋发胀，为了这意料之外的天赐良机而暗喜不已。姑娘于是跑走向Moody讨教，Remus则让目光纠缠上Snape的眼神，再不放松，随着他一步一步慢慢向前，深思熟虑似的，走下月台，离黑发男人越来越近。那手指轻轻划过唇瓣。他咽了咽口水，男人的双唇就像绵柔那么甜美。他已经和Snape分离太久了；过去的几周里两人完全没有任何机会见面。忍无可忍。

 

_倒在台阶上，男人颈背的肌肉在他身下收缩，于是他用力挺进，舔吮，毫不留情沉入Snape_ _颤抖的身子，一只手揽过黑发巫师的腰，将他的臀向后拉，接着听到一声来自喉咙深处的愉悦低吟……_

 

Sirius过世才不过一周——又一个兄弟走了，又一个最好的朋友被战争夺去了生命。时间太过短暂，对他们两人都是这样；Remus完全明白。没时间徒伤悲，没时间否认一个人的欲望。死亡笼罩大地，甚至钻进那件隐秘于黑夜的斗篷下面，渗透修长稳定的手指之间。 _没时间了_ 。

 

_Snape_ _逸出一声难耐的呻吟，这让Remus_ _连大腿都开始发抖，黑发男人整个扑在台阶上那粗糙古旧的地毯上面。两个人的身体完美契合，使Remus_ _气喘不已——Snape_ _光裸而强壮的双腿大大张开，跨过台阶，只比他自己的位置高一阶，方便他的长驱直入。这么多年深深隐藏在阴暗之中，能够如此，真可谓是一种极度甜蜜的放松。_

 

他发觉自己转身离开Tonks还有Moody的时候，全身都在轻轻打颤，心中的内疚面对被挑动的情欲溃不成军，几乎无法控制。 _那是_ _Sirius_ _的房子；我不能把他带过去_ ，他警告自己。 _哦上帝啊_ ，是的，他可以，Sirius现在已经去了更好的地方，那儿全是繁花茂盛温暖如春，不像过去他知道的任何地方那样将他圈禁，当作囚徒，足足十五年。他如今是和James还有Lily团圆了；他在那里将会无比快乐幸福。可是Remus依旧困在尘世之中，Remus需要对自己好一些——倒不是因为他明白Sirius已经用不着再担心。男人扭头看了Snape一眼，黑发巫师在廊柱之间的身影无论怎样都像被锁在笼中的野兽。Snape自然也知道这一点，他非常明白他们最后的机会已经到来。

 

刚走到出口，Remus便找了个理由，于是他们约定迟些时候再见面，帮忙将东西整理归类，Remus点头，面无表情的同时，全身每一根筋骨都在渴望，想象着 _现在_ 就把Snape带回去，想象着将男人丢到床上 _占有_ 他，蛮横且不知羞耻地，用尽一切在私人时间被无情夺走的日子中，他们还来不及享受的厮磨。

 

 _占有_ 。这是唯一能够形容的字眼，Snape在身边时，他血管中奔涌的悸动带来钝感的抽搐；指尖轻轻碰触男人精瘦的身子时，他脑袋里充斥着全然的白噪音；被Snape情欲的气息所包裹，他会口唇干燥全身僵直。他们本不应渴望彼此的，两人都心知肚明，而这，也正促使他们更加想念对方温暖的触碰。

 

_是冰冷石壁上那手指交握的瞬间，让一切都变得不再生涩，绝非相互撞击的下身，也不是碾压在地板上的膝盖，更不是腐朽空气中那粗嘎的喘息。十指。我的。你的。上帝啊，现在……就是现在……已经没时间了……_

 

Remus静静等着沉重的车站大门在最后一位凤凰社成员身后关闭，才小心翼翼来到远处角落中的墙柱边，Snape就站在那儿，隐藏在斗篷中。“和我回家吧。”Remus低语，声音就好像混杂着第一次说出口的恐惧般，沙哑无力。不再需要什么狭窄的小巷，或者地窖，或者森林。“我现在就想要你，太想了。”

 

“其他人……？”Snape挑眉的同时，飞快扫了一眼大门，脸颊浮起一片熟悉的红晕，那就是他欲望勃发的象征，而他的 _声音_ ……Remus又咽了咽口水。

 

“一时半会儿还不会回去。”鉴于目前还处在众目睽睽之下的公共场合，他仗着胆子又向Snape迈近一步，“ _Severus_ ，”Lupin的呼吸扫过Snape脸颊，在男人尖锐的抽气声中褐发巫师顿时觉得自己已经硬了起来。“现在就剩我们了。 _跟我来吧_ 。”

 

 

衣裤扔得到处都是，魔杖也被抛掉，大理石地板还有台阶上洒遍了灼热的汗水和泪滴。肖像可耻地看着那两只手纠缠地撑在冰冷石墙上，肩膀贴着肩膀，心口挨着心口。感觉到Snape的下身抵着自己有了反应，这想法让Remus有些晕晕忽忽，不由自主搂紧男人的背，用力更用力，一次又一次，将Snape死死钉在坚挺的阴茎上，将他扑倒在之前绝对不会属于他们的台阶上。卧室太远了。曾几何时那儿有一大堆计划，瘫在床上完全放松，让两具身子相互开拓彼此，凉爽的绸缎床单，耳鬓厮磨，分分秒秒，日日夜夜，岁岁年年。

 

但是卧室实在太远了。此刻 _现在_ ，他们两人。 _停下——就在这儿——就是现在——上帝啊_ _Severus_ _，我不能停止_ ……别再等了。

 

“Remus。”Snape呻吟，黑发男人罕有地显露出全然放松警惕的样子，令Remus的心狠狠抽痛了，他的膝盖使劲儿蹭了蹭老旧的地毯。

 

当Snape仰头向后，Remus知道他们都即将到达极限。柔软的黑色发丝流泻而下，滑过Remus的肩头，铺满他的颈后，那触电般的感觉迫使他含住Snape的咽喉，随即听到爱人一声浸透情欲的呜咽。

 

“ _射出来吧_ 。”他乞求，声音几不可闻，身下的男人瞬间紧张起来。Snape的阴茎在他掌中，就如同回到了最温暖的家里——沉甸甸的勃起流连于他指间，Remus带动有力的节奏，一下又一下摩挲，直到感觉Snape终于释放，感觉到Snape精液的喷涌撞击，感觉到Snape修长的五指更加拼命地与自己的手指绞扭在一起，抵在坚硬的石壁上。

 

“ _上帝啊_ ，”他喘息，Snape的身子依旧向上拱起，容纳他深远的冲刺，承接他颤抖着的欲望。“我只是…… _你_ ……”短短几个字让他调不成调，彻底坍塌，激烈高潮的同时一只胳膊揽过Snape把男人紧紧搂在怀里，愉悦的火花点燃了他孤独清冷的心，让这些天沉重的负担得到纾解，一生一世的重担有了解脱，于是他心满意足沉浸在狂暴过后的甜蜜余韵之中。

 

当他们双双疲惫地倒在台阶上，四肢因为精疲力竭而瘫软时，Remus本能地伸开双臂抱住爱人，Snape也尽量窝进他怀里，好像这样就能令时间停滞。褐发男人呼吸着情爱过后的气息，回忆慢慢浸染，似乎被这楼梯间的大理石碾得粉碎。

 

“告诉我你会为了我而回来，”Remus将脸埋在Snape颈窝，嗫嚅道，“无论之后发生什么，回来找我。”

 

Snape挪了挪胳膊，转向Remus，那双漆黑的眸子深深凝视，比拥抱更能将眼前的人完全包裹。男人向后撤了一点，只不过想要让手掌慢慢滑过Remus的胸膛，刚好在心口的位置停下。“无论发生什么？”他不确定地问道。

 

Remus点头，然后Snape吻了他，深切的亲吻那么悠长，楼梯间的激情将两人紧紧联系在一起。当男人结束了唇齿相依，他顿了一下，拨开挡住Remus眼睛的一缕发丝，沉声开口。

 

“ _我会的。_ ”

 

 

-fin-

 

 


End file.
